As a recording apparatus, an apparatus is known. The apparatus is provided with a case, which contains a liquid container body containing ink, on an outer side of a housing. Inner side of the housing is provided with a recording head (for example, refer to PTL 1). In such a recording apparatus, a supply tube is connected to the liquid container body which is contained in the case, and is guided into the housing to be connected to the recording head. The recording head performs recording on a medium such as paper by ejecting ink supplied from the liquid container body on the medium.